1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical plug and jack connectors and, more particularly, relates to electrical plug and jack connectors configured to provide reduced movement therebetween when connected together and reduced likelihood of electrical discontinuity therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug and jack type connectors are well known for use in connecting, e.g., audio equipment. Typically, the plugs and jacks may connect a signal line and a ground (e.g., referred to as a mono type of connection) or two signal lines and a ground (e.g., referred to as a stereo type of connection). Generally, the jack includes a single wiper contact for each conductive portion of the plug. Because of, e.g., resiliency in the wipers and clearance, the plugs are somewhat moveable within the jack and through wear and the like the movement increases.
One typical use for a plug and jack connector is in the connection between a musical instrument and an amplifier. For example, electric guitars typically employ a jack which receives a plug connected to one end of a cord. The other end of the cord may go directly to an amplifier or may connect to a radio transmitter linked to the amplifier. During playing of the guitar and movement thereof, a torque may be created on the plug connector by movement of the instrument causing movement of the plug within the jack resulting in intermittent electrical contact between the jack and plug. In turn, sound from the instrument may be intermittently output from the amplifier and/or "clicking" sounds may be generated by this intermittent contact.